


A Golden Opportunity

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: I felt like going a bit old school here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like going a bit old school here.

Severus was surprised to note that his fingers did not tremble as they travelled down the smooth and firm plane of Potter's abdomen. 

"Please," the boy begged, his cock fairly leaping into Severus's hand. Severus used long, sure strokes to reduce Potter to a babbling, shaking mess.

Without warning, Potter arched his back, coating Severus's fist with thick, warm come.

Severus continued stroking him, mesmerised by the stunning sight before him.

"You'll fuck me now?" Potter asked, his face-flush and eyelids heavy over brilliant green eyes.

Though he knew it was not wise, Severus was powerless to resist such temptation.

~*~

"Yes," he said softly, bringing his sticky fingers to Potter's hole.

"Oh, God." Potter pulled his legs back, leaving himself exposed and vulnerable. 

Severus slid one finger in to Potter's tight heat, his own cock throbbing in anticipation. 

"More," Potter breathed. " _More._ "

Oil spilled onto the sheets as Severus poured the slick over his fingers and pushed two in, then three.

"Are you ready?" he asked once Potter's cock was hard again, "Ready for me to fuck your virgin arse?"

Potter reached for Severus's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

The unexpected intimacy spurred Severus to action.

~*~

Severus positioned himself and pushed into Potter's arse inch by glorious inch.

He rested his head against Potter's chest—inhaling his sweet scent—before starting to thrust.

Potter moaned with abandon as Severus found his rhythm, fingers digging into Severus's arse, urging him to move faster, thrust deeper.

Before long, Severus lost control, slamming home with a grunt and filling Potter's arse with come.

Potter reached between them but Severus pushed his hand away and bent his head, swallowing every drop that spilled across his tongue.

"When can we do that again?" Potter asked, dazed.

Severus's cock twitched. "Soon."


End file.
